Dance of the Norisu
by ptl
Summary: After defeating the Sorcerer, Randy moves on to Japan. There, he finds out about a secret war between shinobi, alongside some new allies. Can he win in this shadow battle of ninjutsu and estrogen? Let's dance, Norrisville Ninja Style! Maybe rated M later for Senran Kagura contents
1. First dance

The Messenger watches as Randy and Howard say goodbye to each other due to the former having to move to Japan.

While the fact that the chosen Ninja going out of Norrisville indefinitely would be normally disastrous, this time isn't one of those. The Sorcerer has been defeated; his Chaos Pearls sealed; McFist lost his reason to kill the Ninja and the Sorceress is still trapped in the Land of Shadows.

One day, menaces that the mundane won't be able to deal with will return, but now, peace has returned to the 800 hundred year-old city.

No, what happens now has to do with the ancestral cradle of ninjutsu and the future home of Randy Cunningham.

If his inquiries are in the true, the Norrisville Ninja may have more trouble in the future and need all help possible.

The Messenger brought out his phone to call an old acquaintance, one who will hopefully take his time to prepare for the inevitable.

"_This is Kaeru Sushi Shop, in what can we help you?"_ sounded an old man's voice in Japanese from the other side of the line.

"Even the weakest of carps can overcome the most furious of waterfalls…" cryptically said the Messenger in Japanese too.

"_... and transform into the mightiest of dragons."_ replied the voice _"How are you, Chuck? I doubt you would call for nothing."_

"Hanzo, Norrisvile's Ninja is moving to Japan." The Messenger, or Chuck, went to directly to business.

"_...That's problematic."_ sighed Hanzo _"Wait, wouldn't that leave the city defenseless? If the Sorcerer were to be free…"_

"The Sorcerer and his power have been dealt with once and for all. And his allies are now either indisposed or inoffensive, there's no urgency to prematurely select a new Ninja."

"_Color me impressed. I would've never thought that evil would be defeated in this generation."_ Hanzo replied _"Nevertheless, having a foreigner Shinobi unaffiliated with the Good or Evil sides in Japanese grounds is something the council would not overlook. Those damned traditionalists are control freaks no matter if the person in question carries the duty of a guardian of justice since ancient times."_

"That's why I'm calling _you_." Chuck let out a smirk "He is going to Asakusa, Tokyo, and attend Hanzo National Academy."

"_... You wouldn't have had done something with that, right?"_ Hanzo replied suspiciously.

"Of course not, it's all a coincidence. A coincidence we must capitalize on. I fear that the Ninja may face his greatest trial yet. And don't get started on the rumors of Bad Shinobis rising and the recent concentrations of Yoma."

"_I'll do everything I can to help. I'll make Kiriya know about this. Good luck, Chuck."_

"To you too, dirty old man." Chuck snarked.

"_I may be dirty but everyone knows who the oldest one here is."_ Hanzo chuckled before hanging up.

The Messenger sighed. He's done everything he could. All would be left in hands of the Norrisville Ninja and his future Shinobi allies.

"Ninja, take care. Your greatest battle is just around the bend."

_AN: I'm beginning some Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja fics, especially when I remembered about them thanks to Rougedragon's review in That's not Bruce. I'll try to return to there, I have mostly planned that one out._

_I couldn't believe there aren't so few crossovers between RC9GN and other ninja-themed series like Naruto, so decided to mix with another ninja series: Senran Kagura._

_Don't have any of the games but I'm watching the anime and perusing the wiki so it will mostly be anime events._

_And no, there won't be any harem._

_There will be new stories soon and some continuing, so don't miss out. Smoke Bomb!_


	2. Second dance

"_**For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja. No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen. A freshman to fight the forces of evil.**_

_**I am the ninja. I am Randy Cunningham!"**_

"_**Only thing is… I am not at Norrisville anymore."**_

At a flying plane (property of McFist Industries), Randy Cunningham was contemplating about things now that he defeated Evil Julian and the Sorcerer, then having to move out to Japan because her japanophile parents found jobs there, leaving his best friend behind.

And it's not because he couldn't sleep because he had a fat smelly giant guy at his side that is wonking him crazy with his snores, seriously, they sounded like a tortured donkey was playing Stevens' trombone!

Okay, they sounded worse but it was the closest he could compare to.

Besides, even without the Sorcerer, he was still the Ninja, _Norrisville_'s Ninja, the guardian of the city! And he was moving to another country separated by the Pacific! How can he be Norrisville's protector if he doesn't live in it anymore? There should be some measures in those cases!

Speaking of those… while he knows a new Ninja was chosen every four years after wiping the shoob's ninja memories with the Ultimate Lesson, he is still ignorant about how the selection process works.

I mean, it's obvious that there are some people who would know about the Ninja's true secrets if they sent him the Mask and the Nomicon. An amnesiac wouldn't be able to infiltrate others' homes with two powerful magic ninja artifacts for the next Ninja. That would be honkin' wonk!

Unless the Nomicon were able to transport itself after the Ultimate Lesson… nah.

There's no way that the Nomicon would be able to grow legs or a body and move wherever it wants.

Besides, it would have done so those times he lost it or had it taken from him.

Oh! Why not ask it about it?

"Okay, Nomicon," Randy whispers while bringing the ninja book hidden in a Maths cover "I don't know what the juice I should do from now on, some tip or advice would be appreciated."

When he opened the NinjaNomicon, the pages glowed, separating Randy's mind from his body and bringing it to the mystical world of the 800 years of ninja knowledge and experience.

… All while shloomping his face towards the side of the smelly man, with an idiot expression. Not to talk that the sleeping man unconsciously grabbed his head with an arm, causing a meeting between Randy's face and the man's fat.

**Dance of the Norisu**

Randy is seen flying in the picturesque landscapes inside the NinjaNomicon. Traditional japanese art depicting ninjas, samurais, shoguns, dragons and other mythological japanese creatures or youkai are represented alongside numerous surfaces of text in kanji and the occasional doodle with something useful or ridiculous in them.

Eventually, Randy lands in a vast field, only thing is that there was nothing in it, it was like a desert, heck even there was a desert ball made of kanji and doodles rolling around with the wind!

"Okayyy…" Randy began awkwardly "When I meant for "advice", I didn't mean a place full of nothing, what the juice are you trying to say?"

His answer came in the form of a tremor, which confused Randy till he heard some kind of drums in both sides of the battlefield.

Looking at the source of the drums, Randy discovered two armies situated in each in both sides of the field. There were japanese soldiers, including foot soldiers, cavalry and samurai, with even a shogun each at the front of each army.

The two armies stopped marching as if on a standstill. Everything became quiet, with only the sound of the wind and the aforementioned desert ball. Not even Randy, who couldn't be able to be quiet for prolonged amounts of time due to his easily distracted nature, was making a sound, being enraptured by the sight of the feudal militaries from ancient Japan.

Finally, one of the shoguns made a gesture, summoning forth dozens of shadowy figures revealed to be ninjas. The classic japanese assassins said to possess supernatural abilities of which Randy is also one of them, all wielded a vast array of weaponry. From the most straight of them like swords, sais, kunai and kusarigamas to some a little bit out of normal, like giant shuriken and swords to puppets and scrolls. There were even some of them executing hand signs to manipulate the elements.

The other shogun also called upon ninjas of his own and with a signal, both armies marched towards each other!

The ninjas, being the fastest of their respective groups, met each other first on the battlefield. If a normal person were to see it with their own eyes, they would either be slack jawed or try to deny/rationalize, comparing it to some movie prop or something, because that fight couldn't be considered between mortals.

Weapons being thrown or swinged with precision, speed and strength that are superhuman. Elements running amok: storms of fire and lightning; maelstroms of water and mud; instantaneous cracks in the ground; golem-like constructs made from earth and rock; various mystical creatures being summoned…

Everything was chaos in its most primal state.

Eventually, the other troops made contact but in comparison to the warriors of the shadows, their presence was somewhat underwhelming, even if some samurais were able to face off equally against the ninjas.

Randy, placed in a safe zone, was just having the time of his life. That was so bruce! It was like watching an action movie!

However, there was some nagging in his mind that didn't allow him to whoop in response of the awesomeness: why would the NinjaNomicon show him this?

As if reading his thoughts, some doodles appeared in the sky saying _"The end of a battle means the beginning of a war."_

"What the juice?!" Randy exclaimed horrified "You mean that after dealing with the 800 years old archenemy of the Ninja, now I have to fight in a war?! That's totally wonk!" While Randy was appreciative of good-old Ninja action and butt-kicking, he didn't find the act of being in a real war to be cool. Videogames and movies depicting realistic war alongside some news from conflictive zones showed him how bloody they could be. He only signed in for the Ninja business to be a hero not a soldier!

Unfortunately for him, a ninja with giant iron fists sneaked behind him. When Randy turned around, the ninja threw him a shoryuken that launched him towards the sky, causing him to exit the Nomicon.

After Randy's "dynamic" exit, a figure could be seen observing from afar. No one can see their face due to the camera focusing on their back though it can be appreciated that they had a black neck-high cape with red embroidery and shoulder length red hair.

The figure sighed "I cannot believe we're going back to Japan. And probably in trouble from what Chuck said."

"Guess it is inevitable, for _"The sea turtle will always return to its cradle and that of its ancestors"_, even if this "turtle" isn't a proper descendant of the Norisu but of their legacy."

"Don't wonk this up, Randy, or the Ninja may not have a future."

"I wonder though… is still Kagura there?"

**Dance of the Norisu**

When Randy woke up, he didn't expect to end up face first in the side of the fat man.

It was good that man was a heavy sleeper when Randy tried to liberate himself from the surprisingly strong hold the snoring man had on him.

After reaching freedom and taking a breath, the interphone sounded out.

"_In some minutes we will be reaching Haneda's International Airport, please put your seats back, your tray tables locked and your McSquiddles away. McFist Industries wishes you a good day and that you return back to us. Thank you."_ The pilot (probably a Robo-Ape) said to all the passengers.

Initially, Randy wasn't too kind to the idea of leaving Norrisville, but now he has some slight apprehension to landing in Japan.

He gulped. It would not be that bad, right?

If being thrown into a battle between big-breasted superpowered kunoichis of two different factions that have been enemies since forever is not "bad", then what it is? Maybe a horde of homicidal demons born from the cursed blood that is spilled from the fights between the two shinobi factions?

Welp, good luck. Hope he survives all of this. Or the rest of the shinobi survive _him_ and whatever decides to follow him from Norrisville.

It's a very weird city.

**Dance of the Norisu**

Speaking of weirdness…

Meanwhile, in a nameless japanese city at night, there was some action happening.

And I'm not referring to any ordinary night activity, BUT AN UNORDINARY NIGHT ACTIVITY!

Such as a teenager girl in a school uniform jumping from roof to roof like nothing while being pursued by ninjas.

And yes, said school girl is also a ninja.

This is a story of Ninja meeting Ninjas after all.

Anyway, back with our possibly deuteragonist ninja, it seemed that the other ninjas caught up to her.

She, in response, drew up a pair of wakizashi, promising to cut up anything that nears her.

"Give us the scroll." one of the mook ninjas demanded "Unless you want to know what's good for you."

"Mmm, nah." the teen ninja answered "If I want to be a great shinobi, I can't give up on this scroll."

"Then die!" The nameless mook threw a number of shurikens, only for the teenager to jump over them _very_ high.

We cut up to a view of the scroll, ehem… "placed" between her impressive melons while they move with impressive boob physics characteristic of that series.

Soon enough, she landed and ninja runned, still being pursued by the faceless ninja mooks.

The teen ninja took note of a pole in front of her and jumped towards it to grab it. Thanks to the centrifugal forces and ninja strength, she used the pole to propel herself towards some plumbing that she had to grab on with her legs, leaving her upside down.

But one of the mooks showed (surprisingly) some competence on her own, using a grappling hook, she went towards the hanged up ninja, blade in hand.

The teenager was able to block the enemy's sword with her own but the plumbing wasn't so resistant and bent over.

While not enough to make the plumbing fall, it proved as a distraction the mook used to steal the scroll from the other's bossom.

"Crap, the scroll!" the teenager ninja cursed.

Disengaging quickly, the lowly mook landed on yet another roof, triumphantly smirking towards the prize in her hands…

… Only to find the top of a school uniform, the one the teenager ninja had a few moments prior.

"No! An empty shell technique?!" the out-gambitted poor mook exclaims in dismay for the switcheroo.

"Haha! Get'cha!" The voice of the teen ninja sounded out, the underpaid mook trying to search her, only to be kicked by a grapple hook-swinging shinobi with a bikini top instead of the shirt and sweater of her uniform. Oh, and the scroll still between her melons.

Farewell, lowly and nameless mook. We will forever forget you.

After the shirtless shinobi landed (again), she remembered there were still pesky mooks swinging and throwing their ninja weapons at her, including a giant shuriken!

But it seemed those mooks practised at the same academy as the Imperial Stormtroopers for they failed their mark.

Said mark having ninja jumped to escape her annoying pursuers.

"Back off!" shouted the ninja teen while launching kunais she somehow brought out off her bikini (ninja hammerspace, duh) which were deflected by Kusarigama Mook NºX.

With mook comradery and coordination, the mooky mooks jumped towards the airborne bikini ninja.

"You asked for this!" warned the teen by throwing a smoke bomb which exploded in front of the incredulous mooks. Lucky for them that smoke bomb wasn't made from Skunk Pine sap, otherwise they would stink.

Now with no more distractions, our young shinobi ninja climbed yet another building to yet another roof.

Just how many buildings this city has? And couldn't the action happen in a more unchanging environment?!

"Man, that was so awesome!" cheerily exclaimed the young ninja after all that bruce action happened. Only to take note of a helicopter that was unexplainably there which was taking off.

Without wasting more time, our deuteragonist managed to hold on one of the skids, with the helicopter going off to possibly some classified ninja location.

"_**Shinobi: Mercenary agents who specialize in unorthodox warfare. Also known as ninja, they're commonly hired for covert operations such as espionage, infiltration and assassination. Our tale follows five shinobi in-training who devoted their lives to protecting Japan from the forces of evil. However these aren't your run-of-the-mill ninja, they're beautiful and buxom young ladies."**_

"_**Wait… you're telling me this is a crossover? With another ninja-themed series? Why didn't you tell me before?! Oh, it was in the summary and the rest of the narration? Didn't take notice…"**_

"_**Ehem… and apparently, a young 15 year-old lad from America who currently holds the mantle of the 800 year-old ninja hero from his city, will unite with these beautiful warriors to battle their enemies and discover secrets from his predecessors that he would not have ever imagined in his wildest dreams!"**_

_AN: Ok, I did it. I published another chapter of this story. Now more stories to eventually update now!_

_I need a timetable._

_Don't know how it stacks up in quality, I mean, this is the beginning and I'll try to be faithful to both series. Even if the second part of this chapter is a retelling of Episode 1's prologue of the anime._

_I have a doubt: should I make Randy meet the girls quickly or just wait a little while for each side to discover there are unidentified ninjas in their school?_

_And yes, there will be some things of Norrisville that will make it to Japan. Let's just say McFist._


End file.
